


Betrayal and Forgiveness

by MamaPanda93



Category: A Way Out - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: Leo forgives Vincent for everything, even for his death.





	Betrayal and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> This is based upon the new game "A Way Out" about two men in prison who team up and escape.
> 
> It's such a heart wrenching story!
> 
> There is two endings to this game, this is the one I watched. I was so heartbroken I had to write something for it.

The rain fell heavy on his shoulders like the guilt of betrayal that ran through his veins.

 

Vincent watched Leo stumble backwards and grab at his chest, obviously taking in all the shock and disbelief of getting shot. It couldn’t be the end, it couldn’t be...

 

Leo pushed up against the only thing near him and slumped down, gripping at the gun shot, hoping he could stop the bleeding, but he knew deep down he couldn’t.

 

Racing images of his young son run around in his mind and the realization that he won’t be there to watch him grow hurts much more than the bullet lodged in his lung.

 

Vincent slowly steps towards his fallen brother, breathless and ashamed. Ashamed it had to end like this, he loved Leo, it wasn’t suppose to be like this.

 

Leo looked up at Vincent as he tried to gasp in air, instead he coughed up blood. The fear of death didn’t shine in his eyes, no, they spoke small understanding and sadness.

 

The world just seemed to stop as their eyes kept contact.

 

Vincent held his breath and reached out his arm to the dying man, his brother. He half expected Leo to swat it away or not reach back out, but he lifted his arm with all the strength he had left and grabbed the hand in front of him.

 

No words were exchanged, they didn’t need to speak. Vincent silently apologized and Leo forgave him.

 

In that moment they both felt like they were meeting each other for the first time, like at the Prison, clean slate and all.

 

As Leo took his last breath he squeezed the other’s hand one last time and slumped over as the life left his body. Vincent held back the tears threatening to spill as his knees finally gave up on him and he fell to the cold cement under his feet.

 

The overwhelming pain raining on him like icy daggers, in that moment he promised Leo and himself that he would do everything in his power to be there for Leo’s son and wife.

 

He needed to, had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! xoxo
> 
> (I was drunk while writing it, so hopefully it's not too bad. lol)


End file.
